Talk:HMS Defiant (light cruiser)
Names Since this Defiant is one of an older class and the BC Defiant's class is an older one, would the CL Defiant have been decommissioned and placed into reserve status. When the BC Defiant was destroyed, the CL Defiant reactivated. Or the RMN built some new Courageous-class CLs? Or in the RMN vessels with the same name can be in service at the same time?--Farragut79 16:17, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I think - one vessel with specific name in one time. Decomissioning a new vessel (CL here) for name purposes is unlikely.--dotz 21:26, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, decommissioning a vessel to make the name open is a practice in the modern times. I think the CL Defiant was decommissioned and placed into a storage area, with the name being used for the newer BC Defiant. After the BC Defiant was destroyed, the CL Defiant was put back into service to help bolster the Navy's numbers. --Farragut79 05:39, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::The only sure example of renaming was Nike (BC) -> Hancock (some CA mentioned in SI2 was just decommissioned and given to Zanzibar, so her name appeared open). I doubt, if real world experience could be directly transfered into Honorverse (on the other hand I think the only contemporary force, that can afford to decommission a ship to make the name open is US Navy, which still would be stupid).--dotz 11:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The Royal Navy has done it as well. The Russians do it, but then they also do a massive renaming if a new leader comes into office. :::Nowadays or when they were world powers?--dotz 07:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The Russians still do it. The Royal Navy havent done it since before WWII. --Farragut79 04:32, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Defiant class Defiant should be a Valiant-class light cruiser. SoS Prologue describes Valiant as her sister ship: : "'Valiant's lost her forward ring, Sir! She's-'" : "His head snapped around towards the visual display just as Defiant's sister ship took another complete missile broadside from the nearest Peep battlecruiser..." Also, Defiant used her spinal grasers against a Mars-class CA, which a Valiant-class has, but not a Courageous class: : "His bleeding ship was headed directly into the teeth of hte overwhelming enemy task force, now, not away, and the heavy spinal grasers of her forward chase armament locked onto a Mars-class heavy cruiser" Finally, according to HoS, Courageous was retired in 1909, whereas Hyacinth took place in 1914 (AoV). -- Tachnyrus 22:49, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow, Tachnyrus, you really stumbled onto something there. I think the notion of them being Courageous-class units comes from Defiant being called a "sister ship" of Valiant and Resolute, which were list as Courageous in JIR1. That in turn made us assume a number of other units later in SoS identified as Defiant s "sisters" were Courageous as well. Also, we didn't know shit about the Valiant class at the time because it wasn't in JIR1 ::Well, that looks like some work to do.... ^^ -- SaganamiFan (talk) 21:42, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks! Hopefully that resolves the discussion above too, with both a Courageous (old) and Redoubtable (old) HMS Defiant. I guess the Valiant-class Defiant took the name of the destroyed Redoubtable one. -- Tachnyrus July 28, 2013 (UTC)